Untitled
by emeraldangel527
Summary: I was just an orphan wandering about in Tokyo when I found Alice Academy. Now, I'm a student, but don't have any signs of an alice. So how was I accepted? That's the mystery I'm trying to find out with some help along the way... plz review 4 my motovation
1. Intro to Character

Introduction to the Character

Introduction to the Character

Sakura Yuki

Age: 14

Height: short

Eye Color: light green

Hair Color: dark gold with a pinkish tint

Appearance: tomboyish, quite pretty

History: orphan raised by orphanage, doesn't know parents or relatives.

Birthday: December 27

Strengths: sleeping, physical education, being sarcastic

Weaknesses: academics, serious situations


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Chapter One

It was a hot, sticky September day. I plopped down on a park bench and shielded my eyes from the sun. Having poor direction sense really costs me.

Where am I, I thought, looking around me. I seemed to be in a big city because of all the commercial buildings surrounding. I sighed. It would take me forever to find my orphanage group.

I came to this city with my orphanage. It's one of our "trips" to see the world outside our remote village.

I got up, stretched and decided to look around some more. I could at least try, I thought. So, I started walking down the street. I turned corners and went through a couple alleys. When I couldn't walk any farther, I stopped and laid down on the concrete. My feet hurt, probably a blister or two forming. I noticed that there was nobody around this area. I sat up and saw a huge walled place that was in front of me. I decided to try to get in and get some directions.

I walked, painfully, to the front gate.

"Hello?" I said. "Anybody here?"

I saw an adult walking towards me on the other side of the intimidating gate. He or she had blonde hair, but I couldn't tell what gender this person was. So, for now, I decided to call this person "it." When "it" came closer, it didn't seen like it was walking, more like waltzing over.

"Hello!" it called out. "Little girl, do you need help?"

"First of all, I'm 14," I said. "I need some directions. I'm lost."

"Come in," the person gestured. The gate opened. "But afterwards please go or I will be in trouble." "It" talked slowly at the end and in a weird tone, too.

"Are you gay?" I asked, confused. "It" froze in place.

"No, I'm not," it smiled nervously. We were standing outside a huge and fancy building. "Come on in."

"Is this your house?" I asked.

"No, it's part of Alice Academy," it said. "What's you're name?"

"Sakura Yuki," I replied. Inside the building had many windows, a seating area, and fancy accessories.

"Just wait here Sakura- chan," it said. It waltzed into another room.

I sat down on a couch and sighed. I wondered if this would help me at all. I decided to doze off for a little while. I needed tons of rest. I had just closed my eyes when someone came in.

**Plz review! thanx 4 reading!!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Narumi- sensei?" said a hyper voice. I opened my eyes. It was a shortish girl with light blue hair and soft blue eyes. She noticed me, smiled and walked over to me.

"Hi! I'm Kami Hanazono! Are you a new student here?" the hyperactive girl said.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm just here getting directions. I have no clue where I am." I pushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

"This school is called Alice Academy," Kami explained. "Everybody here has their own unique 'Alice' or power. I have pheromone sensitive, like Narumi- sensei."

"Who's this Narumi guy?" I asked.

"My teacher. He's always leaving class. Poor Fukutan," Kami said, shaking her head. "Our class always messes around."

"Here are your directions. This map might help you get out of Tokyo," it said, handing me a map. I didn't have the heart to tell them I couldn't read maps and barely knew left and right.

"Narumi- sensei!" Kami exclaimed. "Go help Fukutan right now! Our class is going out of whack!"

Oh, I thought, so "it" was a guy.

"Kami, come here," Narumi said, while I unfolded the map and looked at the complicated routes. Just looking at it made my head dizzy. Narumi whispered something to Kami and she nodded. Kami and Narumi looked at me.

"Sakura," Narumi said to me. "Do you want to enter Alice Academy?"


	4. Author's note

i know the chapters r really short, but just bear with me. theyre gonna get longer, trust me. plz plz! review to give me some motivation! I will bow down 2 u! ill update soon!

tell me if u like the story or not…. –emeraldangel527

p.s 4 my friends out there, thanx 4 the support, but im trying 2 get someone I don't know 2 review!(ahem, silverwings123, whitemoon46, and twilightgal101)


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

"What?" I said.

"Don't you want to be a student at Alice Academy?" Kami asked.

I really didn't know what to say.

"Ummm…" I said. I didn't have much of a life at the orphanage either.

"You don't have to pay for it," Narumi added, trying to persuade me. "The tuition is really good here, too."

"Sure, I guess," I said.

"You should inform your parents," Kami said.

"I don't have any," I said. "At least I don't think so."

"Oh," Narumi and Kami said. "Well then, welcome to Alice Academy. I'll confirm things with the principal and have Kami show you around," Narumi said. "See you for now!" He winked at us and left.

"His Alice really gets to him," Kami sighed. "First, let's get you a uniform." I then noticed how she was wearing a white blouse, black buttoned jacket, and red tie and skirt. She handed me a pair about my size. "You're a bit taller than me, so this should fit you." She pushed me into a dressing room.

A few minutes later, I walked out. Kami squealed, "You look so cute!" She instantly began straightening my cuffs, tie, and jacket. She finally sighed, satisfied.

"How old are you?" Kami asked.

"I'm 14," I replied.

"Good! You and I are the same age! We're both in the high school division!" Kami exclaimed. "Let's go over to class first."

"Sure," I said, but Kami was already in action, dragging me along.

She told me about some places and such, saying not to go in the Northern Woods. It seemed like a while before we finally reached the classroom.

"Here we are!" Kami said. She began to open the door and I already heard the loud buzz of talking. I saw neat rows of desks and seats and many kids about my age horsing around. Some were in the air, even. In the corner, I saw a man with glasses desperately trying to calm things down. I instantly felt kind of sorry for him.

"Fukutan!" Kami shouted through the noise. He turned to us with a desperate look on his face. "This is Sakura Yuki," she gestured to me. "She's a new student, okay?" Fukutan just winced. Kami led me to a desk with a girl sitting at it. I saw that she was albino with her white hair and deep red eyes. She was reading a book intently.

"Mitsuki!" Kami said. Mitsuki barely glanced up. "Mitsuki! Listen to me! There's a new student!" Mitsuki looked up at me. Her aura was quite scary.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Yuki," I said.

"Mitsuki Koshiba," she replied.

"Mitsuki has a shapeshifting alice. See that guy?" Kami pointed to a guy floating in the air. "He has a levitation alice. And that girl there? She has an invention alice. Oh," Kami was cut off by three guys entering the classroom. The room turned deathly silent. After the door closed, girls exploded into high pitched, excited screams.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The 'Golden Trio,'" Mitsuki explained. "They're incredibly popular. That's Tsubasa, their ringleader," she pointed to a tall guy with dark blueish- black hair. "That's Izumi," she pointed to the next guy in line with jet black hair. "And that's Yoichi," she pointed to the guy bringing up the rear with greenish gray hair.

"They're practically worshiped," Kami added.

"That's so pathetic," I said. "The 'Golden Trio?' That's such a lame name!"

"Apparently not to their fans," Mitsuki stated. She returned to reading her book.

"Okay class, settle down!" said a very familiar voice. It was Narumi.

"Oh geez," I muttered.

"'Oh geez' is right," Mitsuki said.

"Narumi!" Kami exclaimed. "You're finally here!"

"Well," Narumi said, ignoring everybody's groans and Kami's shout. "We have a new student in our class." I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Let's welcome her to our class! Sakura-chan, come over here!" Narumi said.

I groaned and got up against my will. I stood lopsidedly next to Narumi.

"This is Sakura Yuki. She's going to need some help, so give her help if she needs it," Narumi smiled. Everybody (except Kami) had bored expressions on their faces. "Do you have anything to say to the class Sakura-chan?"

"Can I sit down now?" I said. My feet ached horribly. I saw Tsubasa's face in the corner of my eye. He actually looked amused.

**Author's Talk**

**How's that 4 a long chapter? yeah? ok, im weird....**

**anyways, thanx for olympiangirl(4give me if i didn't write it right.), whitemoon46, twilightgal101, and silverwings123 4 the reviews and motivation! hopefully ill get more reviews and visitors and hits! in the future... but 4 now enjoy the story!**

**i do not own gakuen alice. but i own this story so DO NOT copy!!!!!!!!**

**thanx :)**


End file.
